Pop's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Pop and every other main character he has interacted with so far. Overview Considering the time he spends with Cub as a father figure, Pop rarely interacts with other characters. In fact, the only prime example of Pop getting along with characters other than Cub is in A Vicious Cycle. Relationships Cuddles The closest they have come to an interaction would be in And the Kitchen Sink, where Pop accidentally runs into Cuddles with his car. Giggles The only time Pop has interacted with Giggles is in Every Litter Bit Hurts, where he is hired by Giggles to remove trash from the lake. He and Cub also sat behind Giggles in Wingin' It, Pop doing nothing as his son annoys Giggles by playing with his toy plane. Cub_and_Giggles.png|Pop does nothing to stop Cub. Giggles'_eco_team.png|Pop and other characters as volunteers. Toothy Pop seems to be in good terms with Toothy. His main interaction with him occurred in Read 'em and Weep, where Pop and Cub attended Toothy's yard sale and bought one of his books. Also as Pop as Cub went to Toothy's act in Class Act and then they enjoyed Toothy's singing. S3E1 Book sale.png|Toothy awaits his first customers. S3E1 Yay books.png|Pop and Cub walk up to Toothy's book sale. Singing around the fire.PNG|You can see Pop enjoying Toothy's singing along with Petunia. Lumpy Before their friendship in A Vicious Cycle, they have only had very minor interactions with each other as seen in Doggone It, Read 'em and Weep and As You Wish. Phone.jpg|Pop asks Lumpy for help. S4E7 Spare Tire Angry Lumpy.png|"No, Pop, don't do it!" Petunia Their closest interaction with each other is in Read 'em and Weep, in which Petunia attempts to sell cookies to Pop before she gets attacked by The Demon. They're also seen holding hands in Class Act. S3E1 Petunia and Pop.png|"Hey, do you want some cookies?" Singing_around_the_fire.PNG|They may have similar hats, but that isn't Flippy. Handy Handy and Pop appear neutral in terms of each other. In A Hole Lotta Love, where Pop failed to understand Handy's directions, the latter was angrily annoyed. However, Pop hires Handy as Cub's babysitter in ''A Handy Nanny''. Popandhandy.png|Pop wants to ask the way. Pop_leaves.png|"See ya!" Nutty In A Sucker for Love Part 1, Pop stared speechlessly at a crazed Nutty. After the squirrel had taken Cub's lollipop, Pop was ready to grab it back from Nutty's clutches. Note that in this episode, Pop was acting aggressively towards Nutty despite his calm nature. It's likely that, after this episode, Pop began to dislike Nutty. S3E4 That's my son's.png|Pop wants to get Cub's lollipop back. S3E4 Where's it.png|Pop looks at Cub, Nutty looks at lollipop. Sniffles Their only main interaction is in A Hole Lotta Love, where Pop grabs Sniffles by the chest and shakes him demanding for Sniffles to help save his son. He later pressures Sniffles while he is working and starts a fight with him over who should drive the drill machine (in Pop's defense, these acts could have been done out of stress rather than hate, as Pop was evidently disgusted at Sniffles' death). Although in Who's to Flame?, he doesn't seem to care for Sniffles' death in the slightest, even kicking away one of his limbs. Iknowwhattodo.png|Sniffles knows how to save Pop's son. Gnyg,o.png|Sniffles and Pop fight. Cub Being father and son, Pop and Cub clearly love each other like a family should, and they're always seen together when they both appear in the same episode, seen having a relationship with each other. S3E4 Pop Cub lollipop.png|Pop has a lollipop for Cub! S4E1 KMUP23.png|Pop and Cub play together. Flaky Just like Cuddles, the closest thing of an interaction between the two would be And the Kitchen Sink. Flaky nearly gets run over by Pop while she was trying to cross the road, but ends up getting herself killed by him and Cub nonetheless. The Mole Pop and The Mole act very neutral with each other. Pop gets help from The Mole to help rescue Cub in A Hole Lotta Love and later asks him for help again in A Sucker for Love Part 2. He is also sitting and watching the play with The Mole in Something Fishy. Uftggdgvd.png|"Faster, The Mole, faster!" Ytfggrd.png|Pop looks at The Mole's hand. S3E4_Mole_the_paramedic_3.png|Pop possibly being aware of The Mole's blindness. Disco Bear Pop was disturbed seeing a nearly nude Disco Bear in Sea What I Found. The two characters got along and became friends in A Vicious Cycle. IamnotsleepingtonightZ.png|Pop's reaction to the sight of Disco Bear in his swimwear. S4E5 Lumpy, Pop and Disco Bear.png|Pop, Disco Bear and Lumpy became friends. Mime So far, they have never interacted face to face. However, Pop most likely dislikes Mime because of the events he caused in Mime to Five. Lifty and Shifty Pop is most likely enemies with the duo. He has never actually witnessed a robbery from Lifty and Shifty. He did, however, see Lifty run his son over with a truck in As You Wish. Pop was also curious as to why Lifty and Shifty were running in Gems the Breaks. Notsafe.png|Pop looks at all this! Sleight_9.jpg|Lifty and Shifty steal Pop's Christmas tree. Flippy/Fliqpy Pop most likely sees Fliqpy as an enemy. He saw Fliqpy die in A Vicious Cycle and rewarded the cops for their work by inviting them into his house. Cro-Marmot In Water Way to Go, Pop goes to buy ice cream from Cro-Marmot's truck as a snack for Cub. He does the same thing later in Milk Pong. Splendid In From Hero to Eternity, Pop is clearly annoyed by Splendid for unknown reasons, it could be for blowing his newspaper around with his flight, but Pop can be seen eyeing Splendid when he simply walks into the laundromat for the first time. However, he didn't seem to mind Splendid interviewing him in See What Develops; though he most likely didn't recognize him in his disguise. He even takes Cub to hear Splendid's speech in Wrath of Con, despite not being fond of Splendid himself. > STV1E1.2 PT2 14.PNG|A character capable of flight is nothing new to Pop. Devel_9.jpg|Pop doesn't mind Splendid asking him some questions. S3E7 Splendidfans.png|Pop among Splendid fans. Trivia *Pop has not yet interacted with Russell, Lammy, or Mr. Pickels. He has also not directly interacted with Cuddles, Flaky, Mime, Lifty, Shifty, and Flippy. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe